Welcome Back to NAGP
by 14shiffna
Summary: Ender and co. are back and revamped for a reboot to their story. I hope you guys can enjoy this as much as I can enjoy writing this. Also, warning for alcohol mentions, but I will always warn you guys before every chapter. Alright, enjoy it.
1. New Chance

**So, after thinking long and hard, I have decided to update N.A.G.P. I don't really know how I'm going to go about this. I just know that I want to do better and you guys giving me reviews are one of the best ways, so keep that in mind. Also, I have changed the lore ('lore') around a ****_tiiiiiinnnnnnnyyyyy _****bit. Anyway, enjoy the new, updated, N.A.G.P. Also, warning, new semi-dark backstory for Ender ahead.**

New Chance

_RIIIIIINNNNGGGG! RIIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

A hand slapped down on the annoying alarm clock, silencing it. The child groaned and rolled out of bed. There was a perk to waking up so early; don't have to wait for siblings to get out of the bathroom. Daniel, Or 'Ender' as he called himself, stepped inside of the bathroom, for the third time this week, without a line. It was essentially heaven right now for him. After doing all his… necessities (by God, this is already cringe/ trash), he stepped back into his room, throwing on jeans, in freaking summer, might I add, and his black and purple hoodie, again, in summer. He stepped back into the bathroom to check his hair.

"Have to reapply soon," Ender said as he ran his hand through his almost entirely blonde hair. Ender took a moment to just stare at his reflection. He was just a kid who didn't want school to start. He wasn't special. He was the quiet kid, the loner, only a small friend group. He liked his… well, school life, yes. Home life? Not so much. Ender walked downstairs, quietly, trying to get as much alone time with his adopted mother as possible before his siblings woke up. He stepped downstairs and into the kitchen, where his mom (I'm not saying adopted mother every time) was cooking up a quick breakfast.

"Hey sweetie, how'd you sleep?" Ender's mom asked as he came over to hug her real quick.

"Fine. Although didn't get to sleep until like, twelve because of Jim." Jim was Ender's foster 'dad'. While Ender loved his mom, he did not like his dad. His dad was a drunkard and ran loud Poker games six out of the seven days of the week. Another reason was, well, it's better rather not put into words. But I think you understand.

"Aww, I know sweetie, but only a little while longer, then we can move to the house I have set up." Ender's mom said in an attempt to cheer him up. Now, this was music to his ears. A house where he and his siblings didn't have to deal with Jim. Ender couldn't wait. He had completely forgotten all about it. Ender nodded then turned to the "Poker Table", where there were beer bottles and leftover cards from last night. Ender grabbed a trash bag and walked over. This is what he did every morning, even though not a responsibility. He cleaned up from last night's poker game. It usually took a minute, but this time, Ender decided to just… slow down and think. Think about his life so far. He thought about how he always took his sibling's punishment, instead of them. Sometimes, he volunteered to take the punishment, other times, it just happened because he was older. It was a short think time (and really that was only used for some non-useful exposition) as even when he went slowly, he finished quickly.

"Also, sweetie, I have one more surprise for you." Ender's mom had snuck up behind his back and was pulling something out from behind her back. She pulled out an envelope with a very familiar seal to Ender. It was a circle with two slashes, one horizontally, one vertically. Ender's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. After the shock, came the tears of happiness. Ender started jumping up and down with his fists in the air. He hugged his mom and broke open the letter.

_Dear Mr. Anderson,_

_We, the staff at Nintendo Gaming Academy, formally invite you to attend schooling here until your graduating year of High School. You will be learning among some of the best and most notable gamers out there alongside you. Do not take this offer lightly._

_-MH_

Ender read the letter over and over; so much that he could repeat the letter in his head without looking at it. Suddenly, he flew into his mom's arms and gave her a huge hug.

"Hahaha, you can't go without knowing how to get there, there's more, silly." Ender's mom said then ruffled Ender's hair. Ender pulled out the other papers in the envelope, the schedule and map of the school. He flipped over the letter to read if there was anything on the back.

_Meet us at your front lawn by 10:00 AM sharp on the first day of school. A chaperone will be there to pick you up. We hope to see you this school year._

Ender shook his head to get it out of the clouds. He was going to the best gaming academy in the world!

"Mommy? What's going on? Why is Bro-bro crying?" One of Ender's siblings, Amanda, had come down the steps with her twin brother Adam in tow. They were two of the nicest in the house and often helped Ender keep the others under control. Well, sometimes. Most times Ender just let them go ahead and play with his other siblings… I'm getting off-topic, aren't I? Uh, ignoring that, back to the present.

"He's crying tears of joy." Ender's mom hopped up and down a few times, on the verge of crying herself. Ender wiped away his tears and turned to his siblings. In Ender's house, everyone was a gamer, so when Ender showed his siblings his letter, their jaws hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh," Both twins said in unison.

**Later**

Ender lay in his bed, tossing and turning. The first day of school was tomorrow and the chaperone was also supposed to be here tomorrow. Ender sat up and read his clock. It read: 2:00 AM. Ender flopped back on his bed and tried to block out all his thoughts. It actually worked, and he woke up six hours later to the second time for his alarm clock. He got ready and packed some final necessities before heading downstairs where his mom and siblings had prepared a large going-away breakfast. They sat down, talked, and celebrated, for two hours until the bus came. Okay, they started cleaning up right before the bus came, but you get the idea (I got to stop breaking the fourth wall, this is a third-person POV story). The bus squealed to a stop right in front of their front yard. They heard a knock on their door, which Ender's mom opened for him. A tall, green-haired lady in a white and red dress stood at the door with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Anderson." The tall lady said, holding out a hand to shake. Ender's mom slowly took it and shook it.

"My name is Mrs. Palutena, and I'll be your son's… sandbox teacher. I just wanted to introduce myself to you personally and tell you all about the wonderful things that Ender will do at our school." Palutena continued to talk to Ender's mom, giving Ender a moment to grab his bags. He stood behind his mom as he waited for Mrs. Palutena to finish speaking. Finally, she noticed Ender.

"Oh, and you must be Ender. I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you." Palutena held out her hand to shake yet again and Ender hesitantly took it.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Anderson. Ender, I'll give you and your family a moment. I can take your bags." Mrs. Palutena held out her hand and Ender placed his backpack in her outstretched hand. He also rolled his suitcase over to Mrs. Palutena, who then began to walk back towards the small bus that seemed to be full of kids. Ender turned around to his family, who were all trying not to cry. Ender pulled his mom into a hug and slowly, one by one, his siblings pulled in for a large group hug. After a long time, they pulled out and Ender wiped away the tears that had been shed. He then turned to the second oldest, Jack, who was nine at the time. Ender knelt down to eye level.

"Hey, you'll look after mom and everyone else right?" Ender asked. Jack nodded.

"Just don't volunteer for punishment. I don't want you going through it." Ender whispered. Jack nodded again, getting teary-eyed. He saluted Ender then hugged him once more. Ender smiled and pulled out from the hug. He stood back up and wiped away his tears. He smiled at his family one last time then walked towards the bus, entering it and giving his family one last wave goodbye before the door closed.

**Whoa, that was a long chapter. I know, crappy cliffhanger, but I just wanted to end this cause it's getting long. I will try to update every week, but this week will just be fast uploads just to get this prologue out of the way. Uh, review below and tell me how you feel about this new NAGP and give me suggestions. I think this one will be Rated T, just to be safe. I doubt there will be cursing but there will be possible mention of alcohol and booze (I'm looking at you teenagers Peach and Daisy), but I'll always warn you guys about that stuff beforehand. Anyway, see ya guys, Peace.**


	2. Bus to a New Life

**Hey guys, I'm back because remember I said spontaneous uploads? Yeah, that's going on until we can get past the prologues. We are picking right up where we left off, so enjoy.**

Bus to a New Life

Ender stepped farther into the bus. Almost all the seats were full. It seemed like a normal school bus filled with rowdy kids. You had ones blasting music in the back, you had the small group of friends leaning in the aisle across seats to talk and play together, you have the bookworms trying to read, and the kids who could care less about what's going on around, just looking at Snapchat. Oh, and don't forget the people who actually follow the rules and talk quietly. Ender walked a little farther back until he found and an empty seat. He flopped himself onto the chair and pulled out his phone. While he didn't intend to be the loner this year, he decided he'd wait until they got to the school for introductions and meeting people. But, Fate had other plans.

"Hello. What's your name?" Ender looked up from his phone to see a girl with blonder hair and blue eyes staring at him. Ender stared for a moment before the question registered.

"Oh, um, I just have everybody call me Ender. But my real name's Daniel, in case you wanted to know that," Ender replied. Now granted, this was a pretty girl, but Ender just didn't talk to many people in general.

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you, Ender. My name's Zelda," Zelda reached out a hand with a smile and Ender hesitantly took it.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Zelda," Ender said, breaking off from the handshake a little too quickly maybe.

"Oh, and I should mention, this is Link," beside Zelda was a kid with messy dirty-blonde hair with, again, blue eyes. He leaned forward in his seat and nodded to Ender, who gave a small wave back.

"He doesn't talk much," Zelda explained.

"But I can talk, just not very usually," Link spoke up, Ender suspecting it was the longest sentence he had said all day. Link turned back to his phone and Zelda and Ender continued to small chat a little until they came to the next stop. Mrs. Palutena stepped out and walked up the giant pathway to the giant manor, most kids' eyeballs about to fall out of their heads. Mrs. Palutena came back followed by two girls, one dressed in pink and one dressed in yellow and orange. The two girls passed off their several bags to Mrs. Palutena who gladly took them and stepped on the bus. Ender, out of courtesy, slid over in his seat, just in case. Of course, both girls sat with him, blocking his conversation with Zelda. Sighing, Ender pulled out his phone and tried to ignore them. They looked like the annoying cheerleaders from his old school. Oh, yeah, the bullies.

"Hiya! What's your name?" Ender took a moment to figure out which one had talked. He deduced it was the pink one and responded to her.

"Name's Ender, or at least that's what I call myself," Ender replied. The girl held out a hand to shake.

"Well, my name's Peach, it's a pleasure to meet you," Ender took the girl's hand and smiled and nodded. He turned back to his phone to check a ding and the girl was already listening to Zelda introduce herself. Ender smirked and went back to his phone. He scrolled through his apps until he found a good old one he hadn't played in a while. He opened the app and his eyes were assaulted with the white screen and the word CRAFTMINE. But, just before he could open it, he started to feel drowsy. He noticed Peach and Daisy start to sway a little bit. He thought he heard snoring coming from the back.

"Hey uh, is anyone else- *yawn* - feeling sleepy?" Zelda asked. Link was already out cold. Ender nodded a little. His eyelids felt like lead, and he could barely keep them open.

"Well, we're screwed," Daisy said right before falling face-first into the seat in front of them. Ender covered his nose and mouth, trying to stop whatever the heck was happening, but it was too late by then. Slowly, one by one, the kids on the bus went out. Palutena was the only one still awake.

"Well, that part of the job's done. Let's hope they stay out for the ride," Palutena stopped the gas flow that had knocked the kids out and turned up the radio. It was peace and quiet time.

**One day and 14 hours later (I'm serious, that's how long it takes to get to Oregon. Also, that's where NAGP is located this time around)**

Ender woke up… he didn't even know how long later. He looked outside and the sun was beginning to set over a beautiful mountain. He saw a water tower that said 'GRAVITY FALLS' in big letters (I realize this is supposed to focus on video game characters, but can I make one reference to my favorite TV show?). The bus was surrounded by forest as far as the eye could see. But not for long. The bus pulled onto a side road and after only a few minutes, started to pull into a small town that Ender could only assume was Gravity Falls. He could hear the tinny sound of video games from phones and he felt Daisy start to stir beside him. Waking up, her face scrunched up in confusion as she looked out the window.

"What kind of dead-ass (I did say there would be minor cursing, didn't I?) middle of nowhere town are we in?" She asked.

"We might've just been abducted and that's what you're worried about?" Ender muttered under his breath.

"Oh no, you haven't been abducted, but the ride was long so I just knocked you kids out using some gas," Palutena replied, somehow hearing Ender.

"That is the definition of abduction lady!" Some kids from the front yelled. This caused Link to wake up, who then woke up Zelda, who then woke up Peach.

"Uh, where are we?" Zelda asked looking out the windows in confusion.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon," Ender said after checking his phone.

"Well, I regret coming here," Link said as the bus pulled onto a dirt road leading into the woods.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad," Peach said, waving off Ender's concern.

"We might've just been abducted!" Ender almost screamed.

"You have not been abducted, only knocked out for the ride!"

"Again, that is the definition of abduction lady!"

Ender sighed at the ensuing argument between Mrs. Palutena and the random kid. This was crazy. It seemed that most of the teachers are going to be nut jobs and he's going to be held against his will. Whatever he could probably just disappear into the wood in the night.

"Whoa! Look at this place!" Ender's musing was broken by Peach's cries of amazement. Looking ahead, the dirt road ended in an iron gate with high stone walls surrounding it. After passing through the gate, there was a large driveway, circling around a large fountain and central courtyard. A large stone building stood at the end of the driveway, accompanied by a set of double doors. Mrs. Palutena pulls the bus up beside the building and opened the door. She stepped out and walked around to the back to allow the students to grab their stuff while everyone got off. Quite a few students tried to run but couldn't get very far, since the gate and walls. Although, it did look like there were two students who climbed over the wall with ease. But, they somehow quickly found themselves back at the campus. Most kids realized that escape was futile and went to grab their stuff, Ender and the others being some of them after seeing those kids who scaled the wall end up back here. Mrs. Palutena stood by the double door, waiting for everyone to gather in a crowd.

"Alright, now this is just the sign-in building. We're the last bus, so it should be fairly easy to get signed in," Mrs. Palutena opened the door and led the students inside. Inside was a large waiting area, like the ones seen at skyscrapers. Windows lined the back walls except for behind the desk, where another set of double doors stood. Everywhere else there were windows, revealing the much larger courtyard beyond. You couldn't even see the walls. There was a small path stone path that leads to different buildings. Straight ahead, behind the sign-in building was a large building with a bunch of small windows at regular intervals, probably the dormitory. To the right of that was another large building. After consulting his map, Ender found out that that was the actual school. A small dirt path led into the woods, either to other buildings or just for a nature walk for the students. The students formed a line in front of the desk and the receptionist began to sign everyone in. Ender caught a few… exotic names. That might be the best word. Ender ignored them for now. Ender blew through his turn and joined the group at the next set of double doors. Once everyone had arrived, Mrs. Palutena began to speak again.

"Okay, real quick, I just want to list off some rules.

1) No fighting

2) No stealing

3) No cheating

You will get tablets that have all the rules at the assembly. For now, those are the most important. Find your dorms at the dormitory and wait for the announcement to come to the auditorium." Mrs. Palutena ended her speech and headed out the door, going for the school. The students took their stuff and headed for the dormitory. Ender was on the top floor, in room 402. He was followed by Link, who was in 401. They both nodded a farewell to each other and entered their rooms. Ender was the first in his dorm so he got to choose a bunk. Deciding to be the nice guy, Ender threw his stuff on the bottom bunk. His room wasn't big, but it wasn't particularly small either. There was a little hallway to walk through to get to the 'living room' where there was a desk at the window, flanked by two bunk beds in the corner of the room. Behind the bunk bed in the right corner was a small table for four and an open kitchen. The only thing it didn't have was a bathroom, which was communal at the end of the hall. While Ender and his roommates would probably get down to the cafeteria before their floor mates, they would not get first dibs on the bathrooms in the morning. _A soul for a soul, _Ender thought as he flopped down on his bed and opened his phone. Despite having possibly been kidnapped, he was going to make the best of his situation and attempt to call his mom. He could not. He had no cell service or Wi-Fi.

"Probably still being set up," Ender muttered as he rolled out of bed. He began unpacking his stuff then noticed there was no dresser. He smacked a hand to his head then put his stuff away. There was a not on the desk that read

_We apologize for any inconvenience, no dorm had dressers yet, but there will be some within the month. We have no confirmed time yet though._

_-M.H._

Ender groaned and flopped back onto his desk. Hearing a knock at the door a moment later, he went back into 'be kind' mode and poked his head out the door.

"Hey uh, this is Room 402, right?" There was a spiky-haired kid with brown hair standing at the door, behind him another spiky-haired kid with black hair and a shorter kid whose hair was blue but almost shaves to the scalp.

"Uh, yeah, you guys must be my roommates, right," Ender opened the door the whole way for the other kids to come in.

"Thanks. I'm Sora by the way," the brown-haired kid, Sora, held out a hand for Ender to shake, which Ender gladly took.

"Ender, or at least, that's what I like everyone to call me," Ender replied.

"Well, sorry we took so long to get up here. We went exploring,"

"No problem," Ender said, following behind Sora as he moved farther into the dorm. The other two kids had already claimed the top bunks for themselves, but the shorter one immediately asked if Sora wanted the top bunk. The other one didn't seem to care.

"Well, that's Michael," Sora said, introducing Ender to the shorter kid, who just nodded back. And the other kid was Pitoo, but Ender brushed it off. It seemed everyone had odd names. Ender, Zelda, Sora, Peach, Daisy, Link. Ender didn't care anymore. Plus, the kid just seemed cold and distant. As soon as everyone got settled into their spots though, a voice crackled through the loudspeaker.

"Attention all students and staff, please report to the auditorium for the welcoming assembly. Welcome to NAGP."

Ender, Sora, and Michael were the first out the door and heading down the steps before Pitoo's brain acknowledged the announcement and he ran to catch up.

**Yup, that's where I'm ending this. As of now, it has been about… maybe a week since I started this chapter. I tried to keep up how well I did with my writing style in the first chapter, but in some places, it's a little… ****_meh, _****but I just want to get this up for you guys. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and regarding the trailer for Ascension, I don't know when that's coming, I just have been thinking up how it will go down in my mind. I'll probably start it after I get a Switch Lite and Smash and finish WoL. And yes, I know, it's been about two, almost three years since the Switch came out and almost a year since Smash came out, but my dad is very strict on video games. The only exception is my laptop since I read and write on it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I will see you guys again soon. Peace.**


	3. Truth Revealed

**Okay, let me explain. So, the reason this chapter is taking so long is one, I hit a creative wall, two, I couldn't get around the creative wall, and three, every time I do try to get around the creative wall, I end up rewriting this chapter. Entirely. So yeah, there's your explanation. Also um, I'm taking down the original NAGP a little bit of time after I post this, so, if you want to go back and laugh at my cringy writing and repetitiveness, go do it now because that's not going to be up much longer. Also, I'm just taking down Ascension. I realized that that story is way too large scale for me. I'm going to focus on one big story at a time, although I might come back to it later. Also, I changed Ender's backstory, so that may mess with the timeline a little bit. Alright, that is all. Read and enjoy it!**

Truth Revealed  
The students were all massing together and leaving the dorm hall as Michael, Ender, Sora, and Pitoo came down the stairs. They eventually lost each other in the crowd and probably met back up with some other people they met. Ender entered the large auditorium that the teachers had directed them to. The seats were still being filled near the back, so that was where he decided to go. As he was walking up the stairs, he caught Zelda waving at him. He gave a small wave back but Zelda kept waving, in an almost 'come here' motion. And then Ender finally got it. She wanted him to come over near her. Ender smacked a hand to his forehead.

"I can be really dumb sometimes, can't I?" His conscious answered.

"_Maybe, but we could just blame it on your being a loner at your old school," _it pointed out.

"Fair point," Ender muttered back as he began to walk over.

"Hey Ender," Zelda said.

"Hey, Zelda. This seat's open right?" Ender gestured to the seat beside Zelda.

"I wouldn't have waved you over if it wasn't," Zelda responded.

"Right, that makes sense. I just wanted to check," Ender said as he sat down. Zelda gave him a questioning look.

"Why'd it take you so long to acknowledge what I meant?"

"Well, I narrowed it down to I'm either really dumb sometimes, or me being the loner at my old school," Ender replied sheepishly.

"_YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO MENTION BOTH ANSWERS!" _Ender's conscious yelled, which he ignored. Link finally looked up from his phone to give Ender a nod, which he returned with a small wave. Before Ender and Zelda could talk anymore, the lights dimmed and a spotlight moved to the stage and followed Mrs. Palutena to the microphone. As she got to it, she adjusted it a moment before starting.

"Hello, students! Welcome to the Nintendo Academy for Gifted People! This year, we have a great many things planned for you, but I'll leave that up to your principal, Mr. Hand!" Mrs. Palutena swept her hand to the side, where a middle-aged man with pure white hair and a gray suit was walking on stage. His face had a kind but stern look to it, but the wrinkles under his eyes showed he smiled a lot too. Nobody clapped as he walked on stage but he took it in stride. It seemed he was used to the kids he kidnapped not clapping.

"Hello, students. As Mrs. Palutena said, we have a great many things planned for you this year. But for now, I guess I should talk like I'm crazy and then prove my point. You see, my real name is Master Hand and long ago, I ran a tournament called the Super Smash Brothers tournament. In addition to it being a tournament, it also worked as a sort of… defensive league, so to speak. This league, tournament, whatever you wish to call it, faced three large threats in their time, for some of you, _your _time. Their names were Tabuu, Galeem, and Dharkon. They were all defeated after long struggles by everyone working together as one. But they've returned. They've combined what's left of their armies into one. They've convinced my brother, Crazy Hand, to join them, and also successfully persuaded the worst of bad guys of your worlds. The multiverse has been ravaged by their reign, your worlds nothing left than a dry husk floating in space. The multiverse is in ruins, crime runs rampant, and all rebellions are stamped down immediately. Earth is the only one not affected, but that will change soon. We have an estimated five years of training you to fight before one of the largest armies ever conceived reaches Earth and lays waste to you all. You are Earth's last hope," Master Hand let his words sink in for a moment before continuing.

"Now, I know I either sound crazy or just a great storyteller, but I'm serious about this. And I have proof. Your bodies will go through some changes, actually many changes, but please, I beg of you not to freak out," raising his right hand in the air, Master Hand snapped and was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When he came out, he was a literal giant hand.

"What. The. Fuck," Daisy's voice, her having been the only one to speak, echoed through the auditorium. And all at once, everything went white.

"Zelda? Can you see anything?" he asked.

"No. W-what's happening?"

"No clue," Ender tried blinking a few times to clear his vision. But nothing happened. He began to hear screams and… roars? As his vision came back to him, he felt something covering his mouth but it didn't feel oppressive or harsh. It felt… familiar, somehow. He blinked a few times to fully regain his bearings, and the entire auditorium was… there were no words to describe what the auditorium looked like now with all the creatures. He could see an ape wearing a tie, a skeleton in a blue jacket, there was what looked like Barney's daughter, there were two angels… twins and Ender was pretty sure the dark one was Pitoo, and Mrs. Palutena now looked like a Goddess. And she might've actually been a Goddess because there just seemed to be power radiating off of her. And then came the memories. Deep space, a medium-sized ship, capable of carrying up to twenty people. He remembered lounging around in the… well, lounge, laughing with people he barely remembered. His… crewmates. It all felt… like it happened not so long ago. But, he was also one of their best fighters. They were… like a bounty hunting crew. No no, exactly like that. The ship was capable of holding one small fighter ship, and because he was the youngest, it held Ender's ship. That's how he got away when… and he couldn't remember anymore. But then there was another memory, something definitely way farther back. He saw what he could only presume was his mother's, his biological mother's face. While she didn't have his light blond hair, she definitely had his blue eyes. She was hiding him somewhere. He could hear screams in the background. She shut the lid on him and everything went dark. And that's when everything cut out for real. But the few memories he had gotten lingered in the back of his mind. The entire auditorium had quieted down by down.

"You remember now? Do you know the truth? You know that these are your true forms and that those are your memories? You believe me now, correct?" A solemn and quiet voice came from Master Hand, even though he didn't have a mouth. Or face for that matter. But his voice was kind, but stern, like his human form's face. It also sounded… fatherly, more so than before.

"Your pasts cannot be changed, so do not dwell on them too long, or you will be driven into grief. You are here to make a better future. We are here to train you. You will get a tablet detailing a great many things about yourself and the school. We are giving you a week to acclimate yourselves to the school and your new bodies, as well as unlock any powers you can. That means school will officially start on Monday. Good luck, and welcome to your new lives!" Master Hand's spiel ended on a cheery note as he whirled around and disappeared. Mrs. Palutena walked back to the mic.

"I hope that didn't shock you too much, and like Master Hand said, we wish you all good luck! You may return to your dorms now," Mrs. Palutena walked offstage as the curtains closed and left the students to walk themselves out. Finally, Ender decided to get a good look at him. He hadn't really changed much, except for black fingerless gloves and a black facemask. But Zelda was a different story. The only difference Ender could see on Link was some Elven ears. But Zelda was dressed very extravagantly now. Her dress was white with a pink upper body. The dress part had a square of pink over it with what looked like a stick angel on it. The cape was also white and she had golden bracelets that covered about 80% of her forearms. Over her shoulders were golden shoulder pads and she had a golden necklace. Her ears were also Elven, like Links. She looked like a princess. Correction, she was a princess.

"I hate this already," Daisy seemingly appeared out of thin air beside Ender, causing Zelda and Ender to jump. Peach appeared beside her in an instant.

"I agree, this is… weird," Peach said.

"Weird? Weird!?" Ender said.

"I agree with Ender, you only see this as weird?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, and I realize that our entire lives might have been turned upside down, but there's really no words to describe all this," Peach said.

"Well that's fair," Link spoke up out of nowhere, done admiring everything that was going on.

"True it is fair but… I need to take a nap," Ender rubbed the bridge of his nose and brushed past Peach and Daisy, heading out of the auditorium.

"Yeah, me too, this is… weird and now I'm exhausted," Zelda said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two around!" Peach called to them. While Zelda turned around while walking and said bye, Ender just flashed a quick wave.

0-0-0-0-0

As he was walking through the dorm halls, up to his floor, Ender met up with Sora.

"You're still normal too I see," Sora said.

"We're some of the luckier ones, eh?" Ender said. Sora shrugged.

"There are still a lot of humanoids," Sora said.

"Yeah but we only got a few wardrobe changes," Ender pointed out. As they got to their floor, Ender tried opening the door only to find it was locked.

"Did you lock it?" Ender asked Sora.

"Must've been Michael or Pitoo," Sora said. Ender's eyes strayed to a pad on beside the door. It flashed with a message: HANDPRINT REQUIRED. Placing his gloved hand on it, Ender attempted to open it, only to get a blaring HANDPRINT NOT RECOGNIZED. Taking a look at his hand, he facepalmed.

"Glove," He said to himself before tugging it off and pressing his hand back to the pad. It lit up in green with a HANDPRINT RECOGNIZED sign. Ender opened the door right before he heard a yell.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" A blur of black rushed past them and slammed into the bathroom. A few seconds later they heard painful retching sounds. Ender and Sora walked inside and Sora knocked on the door.

"Pitoo? That you? You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, go away," Pitoo's muffled answer came from behind the door, getting Sora to, rather reluctantly, step away from the door. Meanwhile, Ender had flopped face-first onto his bed.

"What. The. F-"

"Language," Sora stopped Ender before he could say anything else. Ender sat up and looked at him.

"You're the goody-two-shoes, aren't you?" Ender asked.

"Yes, yes I am, and always have been," Sora said proudly.

"Whatever, I don't care," Ender said. A moment later, a small puffball walked into the room wearing a metal mask and purple cape. His eyes were a bright yellow. Both Sora and Ender's eyes drifted to it.  
"What?" The voice was definitely Michaels, although the Spanish accent was more noticeable.

"Uh, Michael? That you?" Ender asked.

"Yes, and before you continue to call me Michael, my name is Meta Knight," Meta Knight said. Right after he said this, the toilet flushed and Pitoo walked out and leaned against the wall.

"What. The actual. F-"

"Language!" Sora once again cut someone off before they could finish what they were saying.

"I was gonna say fudge," Pitoo said.

"Yeah right," Ender scoffed. Dark Pit jerked his head to the singular desk in the room.

"What are those?" Everyone's eyes fell to the new tablets sitting on the table. They all had names on the back. Ender picked his up.

"The tablets Master Hand told us about. Probably," Ender pressed his finger to an outlined place and it hummed to life. There were four tabs. SECURITY, SOCIAL, ABILITIES, BACKSTORY. Ender tried pressing BACKSTORY but it flashed a message: NOT READY YET.

"Well, that's not concerning at all," Ender muttered. The other three picked up theirs and logged in.

"What, the fact your backstory's locked? Mine to. Even though there's not much to," Pitoo muttered.

"Mine just opened," Sora said.

"Mine as well," Meta Knight also said. Ender turned to Pitoo.

"I'm assuming you have a name other than Pitoo? I saw you and your twin brother," Ender said.

"Yeah, the real name's Dark Pit. Word of warning, don't call me Pitoo," the threat was met by a snicker from Ender.

"Your real name's Dark Pit?" He asked.

"You gotta problem with that?" Dark Pit asked. Ender put his hands up in a placating gesture, a smirk on his face.

"No problems at all," Ender said. Sora facepalmed.

"Dorm life is going to be really stressful, isn't it?" He asked.

"Or it could be super fun," Ender pointed out. A knock sounded at the door and Sora moved to open it. Daisy stepped in.

"Sup Ender," she said.

"What's up Daisy?"

"Well, to drown out the weirdness that just happened, Peach and I are setting up a Truth or Dare in the common area, if any of you want to join," she offered.

"None of us are going to that, right?" Sora asked.

"Nope,"

"No,"

"Will there be booze?" A devilish smirk crept up Dark Pit's face as Ender, Sora, and Meta Knight facepalmed. A wide smile grew on Daisy's face as well.

"Hell yes!" Dark Pit immediately moved to the door.

"See ya losers later!" Sora closed the door gingerly after them.

"Let's lock him out and see if he can figure out how to get in while drunk," Ender suggested.  
"No!" Sora said. Ender yet again put his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I'm going to go exploring," Ender said, following in Dark Pit's footsteps out the door.

**Okay, that's all I'm writing. I am done. I have been writing far too friggity friggin long. Anyways, see ya guys, Peace!**


	4. Let's Explore! Part 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the abrupt ending last chapter, I was just really tired and it was nearing my bedtime and I wanted to finish it up quickly. Um, the old NAGP and Ascension ****_should _****be down, depends on if past me actually kept his promise, I'll check later, anyway, this is a chapter where Ender goes exploring around the campus. We'll meet some new people, I'll fix the ending to last chapter, and that'll be that. Uhhhhhh, I wanted to say something else, but I don't know what else anymore. Anyway, enjoy! Also, here are some deleted scenes from last chapter.**

"What the hell did they pump into those buses?"

"I don't think this is because of anything you're thinking Daisy," Peach pointed out

**Alright, now enjoy.**

Exploration

As Ender left the dorm hall, it seemed like chaos was already breaking out. He could hear crashing coming from behind a lot of doors. When he got to the first floor, he had to pass through where he assumed the Truth or Dare game was going to be, but there was no one except Dark Pit and some red head and blue headed kid playing Ultimate Battlers Omega. They all were engrossed in their game so Ender didn't bother them. Dark Pit seemed prone to anger. At least he seemed calm right now. Ender took a glance and walked out the door, taking in a breath of fresh air as he did. It almost made him forget about all the craziness. Almost. Deciding to forgo the school for now, he turned down the path into the woods. For as far as his eye could see was a path winding through the forest, a couple benches dotted here and there and wildflowers all along the path. Ender figured he'd start here. For a while, he walked down the trail before getting a ping on his tablet, which he had stuck in his pocket. He sat down on the nearest bench and opened the tablet. There was a notification for a new tab called RULES. He opened it, but before he could read anything, a small, tiny voice almost made him jump off the seat.

"Hi there! Did you get a ping too?" Ender's head whipped around and he found a small pink blob with little stubs for arms and longer stubs for feet leaning over the back of the bench. Shakily, still getting over his surprise, Ender nodded.

"Me too, although I still am working on getting my stuff out of… hammer space, I think it was called?" The little blob fell over the back of the bench and stood upright again.

"Hammer space?" Ender asked.

"In my file, it basically said I can pull things out of nowhere, I guess," the blob shrugged as best he could with the little stubs, then held one out.

"My name's Kirby! Pleasure to meet you!" Slowly, Ender let a small smile creep up his face as he took the stub of this cute little guy.

"Name's Ender and it's a pleasure to meet you too, Kirby," Ender released the stub Kirby looked to the tablet.

"Do you mind if I read with you?" Kirby asked

"No problem Kirby," Ender replied, and returned his attention to the tablet again.

**RULES:**

**1). Curfew at 11:00 P.M. Need to be in your room.**

**2). Breakfast at 8:00 A.M., Lunch at 1:00 P.M., Dinner at 6:00 P.M. Attendance is not mandatory.**

**3). No fighting outside of scheduled matches or training sessions.**

**4). Saturdays and Sundays are off. Do not leave the surrounding area and town. NOTICE: If you see a statue of a triangle with an eyeball with its hand outstretched, don't shake its hand.**

**5). If somebody does shake the statue's hand, report to the school immediately. Defensive measures will be taken to ensure the safety of the townsfolk and students.**

**6). If any suspicious persons or items are found on campus, report to campus security at the SECURITY tab.**

The rest of the rules deteriorated into other normal school things, assignments must be turned in one time, appropriate clothing, so on and so forth. Ender shut the tab before Kirby could finish reading it.

"Hey! I wasn't finished reading that!" Kirby stated.

"I… honestly completely forgot you were there, with how quiet you were being," Ender admitted. "Which part were you on? The strange schools rules, or regular school rules?" Ender asked.

"Regular school," Kirby said.

"Then you don't need it. Just regular school stuff," Ender shrugged before standing back up and wondering how he put his tablet in his pocket before. Deciding he just got lucky and deciding not to push it any farther, Ender stuck it into the pocket on the front of his hoodie.

"So where are you going now?" Kirby asked.

"Eh, just that way. I don't feel like checking out the school yet, so, check out the ominous, dark, path into the woods, oh god this is a terrible idea, something's going to happen," Ender realized.

"Then why don't you just not go down?" Kirby asked.

"Because then there's not going to be a chance encounter with some… acquaintances," Ender didn't know if to call Peach and Daisy friends yet, so he settled on that, "and we're going to end up fighting the thing or whatever by ourselves," Ender finished, looking at Kirby.

"Woah, sounds like something out of some kind of fantasy books, and maybe there is somebody writing out these very words right now, who we can blame for whatever's coming next," for a split second, both Kirby and Ender's eyes drifted over to where a hypothetical camera might be, but their eyes came back to each other's and they both said, "Nah," and turned back towards the path.

"Well, unless you're going that way, I'll see you around Kirby," Ender gave a small half-wave and began to walk away.

"See you around Ender! Nice to meet you!" Kirby called to the retreating figure.

"You too!" Ender waved back.

0-0-0-0-0

Ender walked for a while longer before coming across two more people.

"Ah, shit," Ender muttered as he caught the attention of the two princesses.

"Sup Ender," Daisy said, wiping the dirt off her dress after standing. Peach smiled well naturedly and waved.

"Truth or Dare didn't go well?" Ender asked.

"Shut down immediately. As soon as we cracked out the booze, Mrs. Palutena rushed in and stopped us _very_ quickly," Daisy chuckled a little bit while Ender cracked a smile. He turned to Peach.

"I'm assuming your already trying to get that pretty blue boy I saw Pitoo playing with locked down, eh?" He asked. Peach's face flustered a bit and she looked away while Ender flashed a devious grin.

"Hehe, relax, I'm just poking fun at you. I mean, I'm probably not wrong-" Ender was interrupted as Peach screamed,

"How are you guessing so much about me!?"

"Well, just kind of based off the way you dress, how you talk, you're like the typical Valley Girl. No offense if that came out harsh," Ender said, locking his hands behind his head.

"It… its fine, just don't tell him, 'kay?" Peach asked.

"You're fine, I won't tell him. Although he probably knows by now," Ender smirked as Peach screamed again. A low growling interrupted the banter and everyone's heads whipped to the left. A large wolf came walking out of the brush, but it was altered. Mutated. Its eyes were a pure black, and its tail had what looked like quills on it. Its teeth were sharper than sharp and its claws were gleaming. It bristled a moment and everyone froze. After a few tense moments, it charged. It decided to go for Ender since he was closest, and he dove out of the way. The wolf slid past but turned quickly, instead going after Peach and Daisy. Daisy hopped out of the way, but Peach was a tad slow. She still got away, but a stray claw cut across her arm, causing her to cry out in pain. Daisy, in a fit of rage, ran over and bopped the wolf on the head. It turned to her and bristled and growled.

"Shit," she said, right before the wolf jumped at her.

"HEY! HEY, RIGHT HERE, YA BIG DUMMY!" It wasn't much, but it was the best Ender could come up with in the heat of the moment, but it got the wolf's attention. The wolf turned his head and charged at Ender. Before Ender could hop out of the way, the wolf anticipated it and caught him and pinned him. Ender grabbed the wolf's throat, trying to choke it to death before it left a claw mark on his face. The wolf started to yelp, and the smell of burning fur and skin made its way to Ender's nostrils. He gagged but kept it up, cause it seemed to be working. After a moment more, the wolf fell over sideways, dead. Ender scrambled up but instantly regretted it, feeling dizzy and tired. Before he fell, Daisy ran and caught him. Peach came over too.

"You okay?" Peach asked, and Ender merely nodded.

"Dude that was awesome! What did you do?" Daisy asked. Ender shrugged and stood up shakily, testing his legs before standing straighter.

"Can you walk?" Peach asked.

"I think," Ender responded, taking a few small steps. Ender nodded and flashed thumbs up. Meanwhile, Daisy crouched down by the wolf and stared at its neck. The wolf fur had been burned away and its throat was singed and burned through. It also smelt.

"Dude, I think I figured out one of your powers," Daisy said.

"And that would be…?" Ender trailed off as he turned to Daisy, who stood back up and pointed at the wolf's neck.

"Fire powers," she stated matter-of-factly. Ender pulled out his tablet and opened it to the abilities tab and read through it.

"You'd be right, in addition to control over Earth, Water, and Air," Ender responded looking back up.

"Woah, so you're kind of like a… uh… what are they called… from that old show… on uh, Nickelodeon, I think… uh, oh! An Avatar, I think!" Daisy said.

"Uh, Avatar? Nickelodeon?" Ender asked, Peach giving the same confused look.

"Sorry, fourth wall break, you won't get it," Daisy smiled smugly, just leaving Ender and Peach more confused.

"Alright, well, I'm going to keep going this way, soooo, I'll see you guys later," Ender said, before turning back around and walking farther down the path.

0-0-0-0-0

Ender felt like he had been walking for hours, when in reality, he had only been walking for about 30 minutes. Whatever he did to that wolf, it really drained him. Finally, _finally, _he came to a split in the roads, with a sign in the grass with two arrows pointing both ways. The one to the left said: TRAINING/ SPORTS AREA. The other said: SHOPS. Deciding that, since they didn't even have dressers yet, he would forgo the shops for now, and turned towards the training. Five minutes later, he broke into a clearing. The path branched off a lot, but the clearing was large and filled with stuff. In the middle, a giant, gleaming building stood, kind of like a beacon. Assorted around were different buildings and sports fields. Immediately left of the tall building in the middle, the Beacon Building, stood a kind of, what Ender guessed, was a pool. In front of the pool, a playground stood, probably for baby-ish characters like Kirby to get their energy out. To the right of the Beacon Building were two basketball courts and a baseball diamond. Next to those, to the left of the basketball courts (the baseball diamond was on the right), a large field, probably for games like Capture the Flag and Ultimate Frisbee. An obstacle course ran around the entire thing, broken apart only in two areas, where Ender was standing and on the other side of the field. As Ender stood there, for the second time that day, he was spooked by a voice, this one a girl's voice.

"Blegh, isn't it disgusting what humans have done to their planet?" Ender jumped back a bit and took a look at the girl, who was about shoulder height to him (why am I getting the feeling the way I describe Ender is he is abnormally large?). She had magenta and red dress with what looked like a bark chest plate on with a plum in the middle. Her hair was a very white blonde and one strand was tied and swept largely over one of her eyes (real quick, why do blondes, in Japanese media, always have hair swept over one eye? Like, I can name three off the top of my head… Ino, Deidara, and Viridi. Alright, that's all). She also had a wooden staff and her face was very childish.

"Oh, wait, look at who I'm talking to," the girl face palmed as she realized who she had spoken to.

"Uh, hi?" Ender sheepishly asked/greeted.

"Never mind, you're not worth my time," the girl walked away immediately without a second thought, leaving Ender wondering why that transaction happened in the first place.

"You'll get used to the weirdness, trust me," Ender spun around to face who was talking, and found a boy about his height and age leaning against a tree. He had a black hoodie on with midnight blue jeans and a black half-face mask, like Enders. Strapped to his back was the hilt to a katana and he had a pack on his right thigh, as well as a strange contraption on his left forearm that held three throwing stars. The kid had blood red eyes and hair dyed white as Master Hand.

"Who are you?" Ender asked.

"You don't need to know my name right now. You'll find it out soon enough. Until then, I just thought I'd drop by and tell you, you'll get used to the weirdness," the kid pushed himself off the tree and snapped his fingers. A dark purple portal opened beside him and he whistled. Coming bounding out of the woods, a large wolf came, which cause Ender to stumble back.

"I'll see ya around… Ender," the kid winked and stepped through the portal with the wolf, and it shut immediately after he went through. Ender's new life was going to be a train wreck.


	5. Venturing into the Unknown

**Hello all. So, I said I would take a break and posted a really stupid and small story kinda explaining why… like I said, it was stupid. I left for maybe a week max. Anyway, in the meantime, I have been rewriting this chapter from what I had previously. Too many distractions. So, we'll pick up quickly after the last chapter left off, have a quick dinner scene, then explore the town. Sound good? Alright, cool. Also, the story is now M due to stoner Dark Pit. Let the high-jinx ensue… I'll leave now, enjoy!**

Venturing Into the Unknown

Staring at the underbrush warily in case anything else was to come out of it, Ender stood up and brushed off his pants. He looked left and right before beginning to walk back to his dorm. He didn't know what to do other than that. His mind and body already felt wearied down as if he hadn't slept for a month.

0-0-0-0-0

The door clicked open, alerting Meta Knight and Sora, who were in an intense game of Battleship, to his arrival.

"Hey… Eric?" Sora asked.

"Ender," he responded.

"Right, right, sorry," Sora said.

"Nah, it's fine, it's a weird name," Ender replied. He sat down cross-legged beside their "computers" and looked at both boards.

"So, Sora, looks like Meta Knight's kicking your ass," Ender said bluntly.

"IT'S A GAME OF LUCK AND HE SEEMS TO HAVE FATE ON HIS SIDE, ALRIGHT!?" Sora screeched.

"Hehe, I'm screwing with ya. Good luck though," Ender said before standing back up.

"So, what did you do while you were gone?" Meta Knight asked, his eyes surveying the board.

"Oh, just exploring. Actually, scratch that, I killed a wolf," Ender said.

"WHAT!?" Sora yelled.

"You don't really just offhandedly and casually mention that!" Meta Knight said.

"My question is how?" Sora asked.

"… Don't know… something to do with my powers," Ender answered, looking at the ground confused.

"You get powers?" Sora asked.

"All of the kids in this school have some kind of magical weapon or powers or something. Guess I just got lucky," Ender said. At that moment, the door clicked and slammed open. Dark Pit stormed in and jumped on his top bunk.

"What's got you all fired up?" Sora asked.

"Those dumbasses, Roy and Marth, they kicked my ass in Ultimate Battlers Omega," Dark Pit answered.

"Okay, so…?" Ender trailed off.

"I don't like to lose, okay!?" Dark Pit yelled. He reached into his pillow and pulled out a small bag of white stuff.

"AH, AH, AH, AH!" Sora screamed before standing up and snatching up the bag.

"Hey, I paid a lot of money for that!" Dark Pit yelled.

"And I don't want our room to smell like weed!" Sora yelled back.

"It's my weed, you can't take it!" Dark Pit yelled.

"You do realize weed is dangerous, right?" Meta Knight asked.

"Time to cue up Adam Ruins Everything," Ender muttered.

"Wait, what?" Meta Knight asked.

"What if a teacher came in to check on our dorm!? It'd smell like weed and we'd all get into trouble!" Sora yelled.

"Can't we just rat him out?" Ender asked.

"Fuck you!" Dark Pit yelled at Ender.

"Just throw it out the window," Meta Knight said.

"No, that'll just make things worse," Sora said.

"I say we burn it," Eder said.  
"Y'know what, fuck it," Dark Pit said before lunging off his bed at Ender. Ender, in a panic, sidestepped, right into Sora and Meta Knight's game.

"HEY!" Sora yelled.

"It was a losing battle for you anyway," Ender said. Dark Pit spun around and lunged yet again at Ender, who rolled backwards, letting Dark Pit fly over him. Jumping up with his hands, Ender landed on his feet.

"Why me!?" He asked Dark Pit.

"Honestly, you were the closest one," Dark Pit replied before lunging again. This time, Sora stepped in and put out both his hands to stop Dark Pit from attacking and Ender from retaliating.

"Here, how about this," Sora began. "Dark Pit, you can smoke weed, but if a teacher catches you or inspects our room and smells it, you will have no help from us," Sora said.

"I second those terms," Ender said.

"You're a dick, y'know that?" Dark Pit asked Ender.

"We're going to be wonderful friends," Ender retorted.

"All right, let's all relax. I, regrettably, third those terms," Meta Knight said. All six eyes leveled on Dark Pit as they waited for his answer. After a pregnant pause of thinking he finally sighed.

"Alright fine," he said.

"There, now was that so hard?" Sora said as he handed the weed back to Dark Pit. Dark Pit hopped back onto his bed and took out a small stack of paper. Taking one from the top, he rolled it into a blunt and lit it with a lighter he had.

"I still think it's dangerous for people to smoke weed," Meta Knight, a small bit of worried laced into his voice.

"Here, watch this," Ender said before tossing his phone to Meta Knight. Meta Knight's eyes watched the screen intensely as the little jingle played before the Adam Ruins Weed video began to play. In the meantime, Ender flopped onto his bed and took out his tablet. There wasn't much on it for him to do, other than checking out his powers and the group chats. Deciding he had nothing better to lose, he opened the SOCIAL tab, where he was prompted with a username box.

"I fucking hate it when you have to put in usernames," he muttered to himself. Putting in the first one that came to mind, he ended up with the name Avatar. Why the hell not. After he got through that hell, he got to choose another. Chat group C actually had the most people, so he joined that one.

**Avatar has joined the chat**

**Daisy Destructor: Ender! What the hell is your username!**

**Ass-Fruit: Wait, how'd you guess it was him?**

**Avatar: Was it because of the joke you made earlier?  
Daisy Destructor: Yes, yes it was.**

**Avatar: Wait, but who's Ass-Fruit then?**

**Daisy Destructor: … Peach.**

**Avatar: … Regrettably that makes sense.**

**Ass-Fruit: It was the first thing that came to mind!  
Hero-King: Not something very fit for royalty.**

**Ass-Fruit: MARTH!**

**Avatar: Wait, who? Oh, wait; you were the one who kicked Dark Pit's ass!**

**Hero-King: Is that the angel's name? He seemed very angry.**

**Avatar: He was a very angry boi**

**OurBoi: Boi is trademarked by me, Roy, sorry sir, you've been sued.**

**Avatar: You can't sue me I'm thirteen and lived with a mother who worked 12-9 with a deadbeat boyfriend who did nothing but play Poker.**

**Daisy Destructor: Uh, TMI? Am I the only one who thinks so?**

**Ass-Fruit: Yeah, yeah it was.**

**OurBoi: Yeah so, how much can I sue you for?**

**Avatar: FUCK YOU!**

**OurBoi: Very harsh words to someone you just met over group chatting.**

**Avatar: … Fair, sorry.  
OurBoi: Wow, didn't expect an actual apology.**

**Hero-King: These group chats are just Discord.**

**Avatar: It's been a day, have you just been on Discord and Group Chats all the day?**

**Knot Yu: This is KNOT on the level of our Discord server.**

**Avatar: Who the hell are you?**

**Ass-Fruit: Why didn't your name show up in the Person has arrived message?**

**14Shiffna: Knot? The hell are you doing here, get out!**

**Knot Yu has been kicked from the server**

**14Shiffna has been kicked from the server**

**Daisy Destructor: The hell was that.**

**Avatar: I think I'm at the point where nothing surprises me anymore.**

**Ass-Fruit: That's a lie!**

**Avatar: Yeah, it is.**

**Hero-King: So, Peach, what were you saying about exploring that town you saw on the way in?**

**Avatar: Wait, you guys are going exploring?**

**Ass-Fruit: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Avatar: Can I come?**

**White-Petal: Yeah sure.**

**Avatar: Yay! I've been invited to something!**

**White-Petal: Are you trying to act childish as a joke?**

**Avatar: Yee.**

**Avatar left the chat**

Ender pressed the power button on his tablet and threw it under his bed. He looked to Meta Knight, who seemed to be on his third Adam Ruins Everything video.

"You… almost done there?" Ender asked.

"Ah, yes, apologies… I forgot myself. That man is very entertaining," Meta Knight said as he handed Ender back his phone.

"It's no problem," Ender said before sticking his phone in the charger behind his bed. Ender laid down on his bed as the room lapsed into an awkward silence, Sora staring disgustedly at Dark Pit, Ender staring upwards at Dark Pit's bunk above him and Meta Knight… asleep, in his cloak. In the middle of the floor. Soft snoring emanated from him as the other three just stared at him.

"Yeah… I'm just going to nap too," Ender said as he turned his back to Meta Knight and Sora.

0-0-0-0-0

"So uh, how do we wake him up?" Sora asked.

"I don't particularly want to. He looks so… peaceful," Meta Knight said.

"I got an idea," Dark Pit devilishly smirked and raised his hand to slap Ender across the face. Sora grabbed his arm and pushed him back.

"No! It's day one, why do you have to be a dick?" He asked.

"It's literally just my character trait," Dark Pit answered.

"I say we just let him sleep. He'll wake up when he wakes up," Meta Knight suggested.

"Alright," Sora said.

"Ugh, fine," Dark Pit groaned.

"Alright. Then let's go to dinner," Sora said before turning around and walking out the door, followed by Meta Knight and Dark Pit. While Meta Knight was distracted though, Dark Pit ran back and slapped Ender across the face really hard. Ender woke up in an instant and rolled off his bed while Dark Pit began rolling around on the floor.  
"Oh, oh man, oh that was hilarious!" Dark Pit laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You asshole!" Ender yelled before running after Dark Pit. Dark Pit got up and sprinted out the door with Ender fast on his heels. Dark Pit leaped down the stairs three at a time, barreling right past Sora and Meta Knight with a quick, "Out of the way!"

"Get back here motherfucker!" Ender yelled as he passed Sora and Meta Knight.

"LANGUAGE!" Sora yelled at Ender.

"Is now really the time to be saying that?" Meta Knight asked as his cape turned into some wings that he unfurled.

"YOU CAN FLY!?" Sora screeched.

"Yes. And no, I can't carry you," Meta Knight said before he hopped off the stairs after Ender and Dark Pit.

"Man, am I the only one who can't fly?" Sora asked before dejectedly walking down the stairs.

0-0-0-0-0

Dark Pit rushed outside and hid behind the fountain in the middle right before Ender came rushing outside. The sun was beginning to set, making the trees dark. Eerie lights glowed in different places, allowing sight in the dark. Ender looked around wildly as he searched for Dark Pit. But, unbeknownst to him, it was beginning to get darker. Slowly though, he noticed. He also began to notice students and the buildings and trees disappearing suddenly from his view. And before he knew what was going on, his vision itself went dark.

0-0-0-0-0

He woke up in what sounded a cave. His hands felt the rough stone below and the dripping of water from somewhere. Yup, definitely a cave. Ender sat up slowly, his head ringing. He stood up and balanced himself on a stalagmite. His eyes slowly adjusted to the eerie dim light emanating from down the corridor. Deciding that to be the best place to go, He slowly and quietly began to stride towards it. Slowly, he began to make out voices coming from the light.

"Where is he Ganondorf? You promised him to me, as well as his sibling!" A raspy, yet intelligent voice hissed from down the hall, quickly followed by a sharp response from another, colder voice.

"He's here, I assure you of that! In fact, here he is now," Both figures turned towards the entrance of the room as Ender stepped into the blinding light.

"Ahahaha! But wait… what of the other one?" The large dragon that had the raspy voice slithered.

"My magic was not strong enough to bring two students here. This one will have to do for now," the large figure, presumably the Ganondorf character, responded.

"Well fine then. Well, you are now face to face with your greatest enemy, Ender Aran. Now prepare to die, by the hands of the Cunning God of Death, Ridley!" Ridley proclaimed, raising a claw into the air as he gave his small villainous speech.

"Do you have to be so dramatic?" Ganondorf asked Ridley.

"No," Ridley answered.

"So are we gonna drag this out or are you gonna kill him?" Ganondorf asked.

"I'll just kill him I guess. He probably won't really put up much of a fight," Ridley answered. Meanwhile, Ender had fallen backward and was scooting himself away from the duo. All three names, his, Ridley's, and Ganondorf's stirred something in him. Some sort of remembrance. In a quick flash, he saw himself in deep space, watching a holo-screen play a match between a large purple dragon and an orange haired, green skinned, humanoid. The flashback was quick and gone in an instant and he found himself pushed up against a wall.

"Ha, you really think I'd let you out of here? You're a very powerful child… it'd be better for our cause to kill you now," Ganondorf said. Ender's blood ran cold as both villains smirked. Ridley screeched and rushed forward, a barbed tail whipping out behind him. Ridley's tail dashed forward like a snake striking, right at Ender, who clenched his teeth and eyes shut waiting for the stab… which never came. A large ring of metal glancing off stone came instead of the tail going straight inside flesh. Ender slowly opened his eyes.

"What?" Ridley asked. Ridley proceeded to tear into Ender with everything he had, teeth, claws, tails, and fire. Nothing left as much as a scratch on him. In fact, it all passed through him as if he were a ghost.

"GANONDOOOOOOOOOORF! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Ridley screeched, whirling around on his partner.

"It would appear something from the campus is protecting him… Master Hand's magic is overpowering my own. It's a spell that enables this boy to become a ghost," Ganondorf theorized, his hand placed on his chin in deep thought.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN!?" Ridley screeched yet again, rushing forward on his partner with a claw extended, black fire pouring from it. Ganondorf grabbed the claw and put out the fire with his hand, showing no discomfort.

"If you harm me, it means you have turned your back on the Alliance. You'll be a hero," Ganondorf stated bluntly. Ridley snatched his claw away from Ganondorf with a snarl before whirling back upon Ender. Bending down real low so that they could look eye to eye, Ridley hissed.

"This is not over young Aran. I will finally kill you and your pesky sister once and for all. Today though, is not that day," Ridley said. Ender could barely breathe by now and promptly passed out.

0-0-0-0-0

"What should we do Master Hand? I saw his memories; he was in Ganondorf's domain," Palutena said, standing in the infirmary with Master Hand beside Ender's bed.

"It seems I will have to bargain with Shiffna yet again," The large Hand, albeit in human form, sighed.

"BARGAIN WITH THAT MADMAN!? AGAIN!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE… HAND!?" Palutena screeched.

"Lady Palutena, I'm sure you know there is a very distinct and large line between madmen and sadists," a voice relayed from the shadows. Stepping from them, the black sweatshirt boy emerged into the light. Palutena noticeably clammed up when Shiffna revealed himself. "Sadists like to have fun at their friend's expenses. Madmen, on the other hand, are reckless and foolish people," Shiffna finished.

"Shiffna, since I have you here, why?" Master Hand asked.

"Why what?" Shiffna asked.

"Reveal the main bad guys so early into the story?" Master Hand asked.

"What, you really thought I'd let this go on for a thousand chapters? I don't have the attention span for that. My max is 200, my, hopefully, minimum is 100," Shiffna explained.

"But don't you think the pacing of the story is a bit… fast?" Palutena asked.

"Maybe so, but I'm an amateur writer and I'm working on it. Hopefully by the second installment my writing will have improved drastically," Shiffna said. "Now, next order of business. We three in this room are the only ones who know that you two are video game characters. But, there's about to be four of us. So next time we talk about stuff like this, we're gonna talk about it at my place, understood?" Shiffna asked. Getting a confirming nod from the other two, Shiffna smiled and walked over to the barely beginning to wake up Ender. Putting his hand in front of his face, he flicked his forehead, putting Ender to sleep. "There. That'll put him out until tomorrow and he won't remember any of this. As soon as I leave this room, the cameras will be given false recordings. This conversation was risky, but other than that, I'll talk to you two later," Shiffna snapped and opened a dark purple portal and stepped through. The portal evaporated, and only Palutena, Master Hand, and the sleeping Ender were left in the room.

0-0-0-0-0

Ender woke up to the sound of a keyboard click-clacking away and the sun streaming in through the window. Ender sat up with relative ease, although as soon as he sat up, he felt a pounding headache.

"Oh, you're awake," a feminine voice with a hint of an accent drew Ender's attention. Presumably, it was the school nurse, albeit her garb was a little… strange, compared to a lot of other people here. While she did have on a white doctor's coat, below that, she had a metal suit of some kind, as well as metallic wings sticking out from behind her. She also had a halo around her head. The nurse saw him staring and chuckled.

"I guess you're confused about the clothing choice. My name's Mrs. Ziegler, but you can call me Mercy. That's my codename," Mercy winked and smiled before turning back to her computer.  
"You are, Ender Aran, correct?" Mercy asked. Ender nodded slowly. "Well, you're all good. You can head to breakfast. You have about 45 minutes left," Mercy said before striding over and holding open the door for Ender.

"Uh, thanks, but where is the cafeteria?" Ender asked.

"Oh, that Master Hand fellow, he added a new feature, it's a map. It shows you a full map of the campus, a map of the school, the dorms, and the path into the woods," Ender had pulled out his tablet and had selected the new MAP tab. After studying the one for the school a moment, he looked back to Mercy and smiled.

"Okay. Thank you Mercy," Ender walked out the door and followed the map.

"Now you be careful. That headache should go away in a few hours!" Mercy called after him.

"Okay, thanks!" Ender called back.

0-0-0-0-0

After three wrong turns, Ender finally made it to the cafeteria after about ten minutes. There was one door that leads into the very large cafeteria, and it was the entrance for the buffet line. Ender steadied himself, seeing as he could already hear the cafeteria from outside. Taking a deep breath, he pushed through the door and was confronted with a thousand aromas, some amazing, some disgusting to him, and he was confronted with a cafeteria split into two, one half for the cafeteria, the other for the buffet. The noise was tremendous. Ender thought that the lifespan of his headache just increased by two days. Ender grimaced and grabbed a tray, taking a pancake and egg. When he stepped by the checkout line, he was confronted with thousands upon thousands of drinks, some he knew, most looked… otherworldly. Deciding to stay true to Earth, he grabbed a bottle of apple juice. He stepped through the checkout line and was immediately confronted with another problem beside the noise. Where to sit? Ender scanned the room like a hawk, looking for someone, anyone, he knew. Finally, he saw Link, Zelda, and the others. He breathed a sigh of relief and began to go to their table. When he got there, he caught everyone by surprise.

"Ender? Where have you been?" Zelda asked.

"And more importantly, are you alright?" Peach asked.  
"Yeah, that fall yesterday was hilarious!" Daisy said before she began cracking up, being stopped by Peach slapping her on the arm. "Oh, yeah, sorry, are you okay Ender?" Daisy asked half-assedly.

"Yeah. I don't even remember much. Just remember passing out and waking up in the nurse's office," Ender lied.

"Well don't keep standing there, you can sit down y'know?" Peach said.

"Oh, yeah, right," Ender said sheepishly, sitting down in the booth next to Link, who nodded to him and returned to his phone.

"Considering the circumstances, did you see anything while you were passed out?" Peach asked.

"What? U-uhm, n-no," Ender lied yet again.

"You're a very bad liar, y'know?" Daisy asked.

"Fine. Well, I honestly don't know if I should tell you guys this, but here goes," Ender proceeded to lower his voice so as not to attract the attention of other students. "I guess I was kind of… transported somewhere? I don't really know. But I was transported there by this dragon named Ridley and some guy named Ganondorf," Link's eyes flicked up and focused on Ender and Zelda's eyes widened slightly upon hearing Ganondorf's name. "Apparently, Ridley has some sort of… personal vendetta against me and… my sister, I guess. Anyway, Ganondorf was trying to bring me there fully, so that Ridley could kill me. Apparently the plan was to get both me and my sister, but Master Hand's magic didn't allow him to do that. So, I was the best he could do. But, Master Hand's magic apparently made it so that I was like a ghost. Nothing Ridley did hurt me. I think… I think something big's going to go down this school year, and it's not just learning how to manage our powers," Ender finished, allowing everyone to take a breath.

"Wow. Like just, wow. There is no fucking thing on Earth to say to that. Like we are fucking screwed," Daisy said.

"Daisy! Stop cursing so much!" Peach chastised.

"Well, I'm sorry that it's one of my defining character traits, little Mrs. Perfect!" Daisy said.  
"Hey, I am not little Mrs. Perfect!" Peach said.

"Well you're sure acting like it right now!" Daisy retorted. As Ender, Zelda, and Link watched on, three sweat drops formed on their upper right/left forehead.

_Those two have some short tempers, _all three of them thought. As Peach and Daisy continued to bicker in the background, Zelda, Link, and Ender turned back to each other.

"So… you said Ganondorf… helped this Ridley guy… try killing you?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah," Ender confirmed.

"That doesn't sound like Ganondorf," Link muttered.

"Granted, yes, but you heard Master Hand, the greatest villains ever have united under a single banner," Zelda said.

"You two have… history with this Ganondorf?" Ender asked. Link and Zelda stared at each other a moment before nodding.

"You mind filling me in? He almost killed me after all," Ender asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we can fill you in. It's a bit of story and it's somewhat confusing, so strap in. *ahem* Anyway, there is an ancient prophecy told by the Three Goddesses of Hyrule. A wielder of the Tri-Force of Power, that being Ganondorf (and there's only one), will kidnap the wielder of the Tri-Force of Wisdom, me, or one of my ancestors or predecessors. I and Link are the latest reincarnations of the Hero and Princess. Anyway, the Hero will appear and go on a series of trials to claim the Master Sword, and become worthy of the Tri-Force of Courage. Then, the Hero will kill Ganondorf, and save the Princess, delivering Hyrule from ruin," Zelda finished her quick and not as confusing as she thought it would be story and both her and Link stared at Ender.

"That wasn't as confusing as I thought it would be, it was actually really easy to follow and I get the gist of it now," Ender said.

"Hm, yeah I guess I didn't go too deep into the history of Hyrule," Zelda admitted. Link nodded at her. Zelda turned back to Peach and Daisy, who were still bickering.

"Hey. Hey… you two… hey!" Zelda caught both their attention simply by sounding angry, and they both turned to look at her.

"Since, we're done talking, how about you two stop bickering?" Zelda asked. Ender turned to Link.

"Does that count as a roast?" Ender whispered. Link shrugged. "I don't think it does," Ender whispered before they both turned their attention back to the girls.

"So, when did you say we were going into town?" Zelda asked the girls.

"Right after breakfast," Peach responded.

"Seriously, we're gonna leave here and go straight to town?" Daisy asked.

"Okay, maybe not directly after. We still need to pick up Roy and Marth," Peach said.

"Ah, yes, those two. Not gonna lie, they sound like royal snobs," Ender said. "Well, Roy sounds a little fun, but not Marth," Ender reevaluated.

"Hey! They're both fun! Dick," Peach muttered the last part to herself.

"Alright, fine, I'll stop badmouthing them, sorry," Ender said, finally taking a bite of his egg. Right as he did though, the bell rang.

"… you've gotta be kidding me," Ender sighed.

"Oof," Daisy offered.

"Shut up," Ender muttered before standing up to throw away his tray.  
"I'll meet you guys in the common area," Ender said before turning back around and continuing to the trash can. Ender threw away his tray and turned to walk out the door before he noticed some more had magically appeared.

"Uhhhhhh, I don't think those were there before I came in," Ender pointed out.

"They weren't," said a whiny sounding voice from beside Ender. Ender jumped about a foot away before he got a good look at the girl. It was the girl from the day before, the one who had showed up randomly and commented on how humans were destroying Earth.

"Oh, hey, I remember you. We had a kind of one-sided conversation the yesterday. I'm Ender," Ender held out a hand with a small smile. The girl looked at it in disgust, shuddered, and walked away. Ender's eyes followed her curiously. _Why the hell did I do that again? _He asked himself. _Because you want to be popular, _his inner conscious answered. _Well that's fair, _Ender thought back. Ender, deciding he didn't want to confront the girl again, turned and went the opposite way she had, through a door on the other side of the cafeteria. Opening his tablet, he opened the MAP tab and studied the school map yet again. After ten intense minutes, Ender took a left and proceeded down the hall, following the crowd.

0-0-0-0-0

Ten minutes later, Ender reentered the dormitory. Peach, Zelda, Daisy, Link, and the two kids who Ender assumed were Marth and Roy, stood in a corner. Their eyes locked onto Ender as soon as he entered the room, as if they were expecting him. Ender walked over kind of cautiously. He thought he saw a glint of annoyance in everyone but Zelda's eyes.  
"Hi?" Ender said.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting on you for forever now," Daisy whined.

"Uh, it's been about ten minutes? I don't understand why you have to be so whiny," Ender said.

"He's right Daisy, let it go, you're just impatient," Zelda said.

"Thank you," Ender said.

"So, everyone ready to go?" Zelda asked to varying degrees of yes. "Okay, let's go!" Zelda said before jogging out the door.

"Why do we have to jog?" Ender asked. Link shrugged. Ender and Link followed Zelda out the door, followed by Daisy and Roy, with Marth and Peach bringing up the rear.

0-0-0-0-0

The walk was about twenty minutes. They would soon find that that walk had not been worth it for the trouble they were in for. Everything started out normal. The path to the town was heavily wooded, so that kept Daisy, Peach, and Ender on edge, but other than that, it was very peaceful. They emerged from the woods right next to some houses, a grocery store, and a hardware store. The dirt road turned sharply to the right, leading to a scrap yard at the end of the road. The road also continued straight ahead, leading to a break in the buildings where a dirt road crept into the forest. At the end of the road, a house stood, and on the left side, two more houses and what looked like a diner.  
"Okay, so we're not going to be able to explore the whole thing as a group… I say we split up," Zelda suggested.

"Are you crazy!? That's how people always die in horror movies!" Daisy mock exclaimed. Zelda however, wasn't buying it.

"It's broad daylight," she said.

"I was joking," Daisy deadpanned.

"Alright, whatever," Zelda said. "Anyway, I'll go with Link, Marth and Roy can go together-" Zelda was cut off by Peach's whining.

"But I wanna go with Marth," she said. Ender leaned over to Link and whispered.  
"Wow she's desperate," Link nodded.

"Alright fine, Marth and Peach can go together," Zelda rolled her eyes. "Roy and Daisy can go together and Ender can go by himself… actually, you can go with Roy and Daisy, why not?" Zelda said.

"Whew, I did not want to be alone around here," Ender muttered to himself.

"Alright, I and Link will go this way with Peach and Marth. Daisy, Roy, Ender, you guys go that way," Zelda pointed her thumb behind her towards the dead end.

"Alright, sounds good," Ender said.

"Okay, get back here in a half an hour," Zelda said. Peach, Marth, Link and Zelda turned around and starting walking away towards the scrapyard part of town. Ender, Roy, and Daisy turned back towards the dead end.

"Man, why'd we get the dead end?" Daisy whined.

"Eh, I dunno," Roy shrugged before walking away.

"Might as well just check everything out," Ender said, following Roy. There wasn't much to see in the dead end part of town and they didn't feel like trespassing on people's properties to get to the other side of town. There was a diner at the end of the road called Greasy's Diner.

"Yeah, we're not checking that out," Roy said.

"We don't even have the time," Ender said.

"Alright, well this was pointless," Daisy said.

"Well, there's still that path into the woods," Ender suggested.

"Yeah, we're exploring anyway," Roy said. "How about we race?" He asked.

"You're on," Ender said.

"I can't run in a dress!" Daisy whined.  
"Just jog. We'll meet you at the location at the end of the path," Ender said.

"Ready?" Roy asked. Ender nodded, settling into a running stance. "GO!" Roy yelled, and both boys took off, leaving Daisy behind, shocked.

"Dickheads," she muttered before beginning to walk to catch up.

0-0-0-0-0

Daisy came upon Ender and Roy sprawled on the ground huffing.

"So, who won?" She asked.

"Me," Both boys answered at the same time.

"Well, before you two start bickering, let's call it a tie," Daisy said. She proceeded to flick them both in the forehead and told them to get moving into the large cabin. The cabin had a bunch of signs pointing to it with a bunch very fake looking things. Roy pulled open the door and was confronted with a sight. Thousands upon thousands of fake things. The trio split up and moved through the store. Ender browsed the items near the front desk.

"Man, are all of these fake?" He muttered to himself.

"They are," two faces answered him from behind. Ender spun around and saw two teenagers, one a short kid sitting on the counter with a tattered book open. He had brown hair with a blue sleeveless jacket with an orange shirt underneath. He had a blue and white hat with a pine tree on it and he was intensely focused on the book. The second voice belonged to a tall red head girl. She had a flannel shirt on and a hat with floppy ears. She was on her phone behind the counter. She glanced up at Ender and noticed him and she raised a brow.  
"You're new here… where are you from?" She asked.

"Pennsylvania," Ender replied bluntly. Both the boy and girl's jaws dropped at this.

"What prompted you to move to deadbeat town on the other side of the country?" The boy asked.

"… I got an invitation to a prestigious school and… this is where it was located," Ender shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, is that the new development down the road?" The girl asked.  
"Yup," Ender responded.

"Well, that's cool. By the way, my name's-"

"WENDY! Who are you talking to!? It better not interfere with work!" A grumbly and hoarse voice yelled from the back.

"Just a curious customer Mr. Stan!" Wendy called back. "Sorry, that's my boss," Wendy apologized. Ender put up a hand as if to say 'I don't care, it's a boss'. On cue though, a man in a full suit with an eye patch and a hat with a fish on came from the back.

"Curious customers you say? Ooh and they is an outsider! Why didn't you say so earlier Wendy?" The old man asked. Ender leveled a curious eye on the man. Considering everything else in this store was fake, so was that eye patch probably. Ender shrugged it off.

"So, what are you looking for? Strange memorabilia from the strangest town in the United States? Or how about a tour of our strangest artifacts, like the giant's ear or the thigh clops!" The man had a flair for theatrics, but Ender just scoffed.  
"What? You don't believe in any of this stuff? Well, you can get a cool comic for just twenty bucks!" The old man pulled out a hand drawn and hand written comic called 'Lil' Stanley'. Ender chuckled a little.

"Sorry, sir, I really don't have the time. But just so you know, I think in the past day I've seen stranger things than anything in here," Ender said. He spun on his heel and walked to the door, where Daisy and Roy were standing.

"You guys ready to go? This guy's a rip-off," Ender said, jerking his thumb to the old man.

"Hey, you little brat, I am not a rip-off!" The old man yelled.

"… You're right. You're a conman," Ender smirked. All three turned back to the door to leave, right before it burst open. Marth and Peach slammed the door shut to a lot of banging and yelling. Link and Zelda helped Roy, Daisy, and Ender up.

"What the hell happened!?" Daisy asked. Marth gritted his teeth against the bumping of the apparent mob outside as he tried to explain.

"Zelda accidentally used a bit of her magic and destroyed a display window. Turns out they do not like magic!" Marth explained.

"And I thought this day would go without incident," Ender muttered.

"Whoa, whoa, open the door, those are paying customers," the old man protested.

"FBI, OPEN UP!" Ender face palmed.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered. Ender let his eyes survey the store, looking for a way out, before his eyes fell on the back area. Eyes led up to a second floor, and Ender was willing to bet there was a window up there, considering he saw one on the way in. "Hey, let's go this way," Ender said to the others. Everyone saw where he was pointing.

"Are you sure that's our way out?" Zelda asked. Ender nodded.  
"On three, we sprint away," Ender said.

"Wait a second, you can't go back there, that's a restricted area," the old man protested.

"Well, unless you want your shop of fakeness to be raided, we're going to," Ender said. The old man put up a finger to protest but put it back down again. "Good," Ender said.

"Alright, on three… one… two… three!" Marth said before he and Peach burst off the door sprinting. Ender, Daisy, and Link followed suit, with Zelda and Roy bringing up the rear. Four men in heavy S.W.A.T suits burst through the door, Tasers primed. Red lasers traced the room, passing over the old man, Wendy, and the kid. Two shots fired off, although only one hit. Zelda hit the floor but Roy was a second too late. Roy spasmed and hit the floor and Zelda was too late on getting up. Two agents were upon them before Ender and Link could turn around to help. The other two discharged their lasers but Link and Ender dodged them and, reluctantly, turned back around to escape.

"We'll be back!" Ender called back. The remainder of the group dashed into the back area and up the stairs. Running down the hallway, they searched all the rooms for a window. Ender found one where there were two beds, which looked like a makeshift bedroom.  
"In here!" Ender called to the others. They raced in and barred the door as best they could to the banging of the FBI, Daisy and Link pushing themselves against the door for added weight. Ender ran over and opened the window with a strange one-eyed triangle being on it and leaned out over it. The mob had turned into more a crowd, and FBI officers were pushing them back from the Mystery Shack.

"We're gonna have to book it back to the campus. Like, really book it, no slowing down," Ender said.

"Let's just go," Daisy said, her teeth clenched against the bumping of the FBI agents.

"Well, then come on," Ender waved his hand for Marth and Peach to come through.

"You go, I'm right behind you," Daisy said to Link, who leveled a hard gaze on her with a head shake. "Oh for God's sake," Daisy rolled her eyes and shoved Link off the door. Ender waved Link through the window.

"Come on Daisy," Ender said.

"I am right behind you," Daisy said.

"Fine," Ender said. He hopped out the window and stood on the landing, waiting for her. Daisy shoved herself off the door and sprinted for the window. Right before she got there though, she tripped over her dress.

"Dammit," Ender muttered. He swung back into the window to pick her up. Right as he did so though, the FBI agents burst through the door. Ender froze as they leveled their Tasers on him and Daisy.

"Hands behind your head!" One of them yelled. Ender slowly began to put his hands behind his head before something… came to him. It was less of a flashback and more of an instinct. The agents morphed into bipedal monsters, with a gun on one arm and some kind of yellow saber on the other. Most of their skin was showing, albeit they had a small bit of armor across their chest and on their legs and arms. They had sharp teeth and horns on the side of their head. They looked like grounded demons. A large adrenaline rush surged through him and he rushed forward. He stepped and jumped off the bed to his right as the guns on the demons arms discharged at him. He hit one with a right hook, ramming it into the second before rolling past the other two.

He dispatched the far one with a chop to the neck.

He swept the other off his feet with a kick to the knee. The two he thought he had dispatched got back up and aimed their arm guns at him. Ender hopped to the side as they discharged and he rushed them again.

The first flew and hit the wall from a kick to the stomach. The second crumpled to the floor after a kick to the head. Ender himself crumpled down to the floor beside a bed after the adrenaline vanished suddenly. The demons formed back into FBI agents, and Ender hung his head.

"Motherfuck… that's gonna bite me in the ass," Ender said as he shakily stood up. Daisy looked at him with astonished eyes. Ender held out a hand. "You good?" He asked. Daisy kind of shakily nodded and took his hand. He pulled her up and turned to the window.

"Now let's go," Ender said. The crowd was beginning to calm down, but the others were nowhere to be found. They snuck to the edge opposite the crowd and hopped down and ran into the woods, where they found the others hiding.

"What took you two?" Peach asked, huffing.

"Ender… kicked the shit out… of the agents," Daisy said.

"Daisy!" Ender reprimanded.

"Well, it was kinda awesome," Daisy protested.

"You were shaking in your…" Ender glanced at what Daisy was wearing, "heels," he shrugged.

"It was still awesome," Daisy said.

"Alright, fine, can we go back to the campus now?" Ender asked.

"No. I am not leaving Roy behind," Marth said.

"We can't run in there half-assed, besides, they probably already hauled them off somewhere," Ender said. "We need a plan if we want to get them back," he finished. Marth considered it a moment then sighed.

"Fine… but if we don't get him back, your head is on the line," Marth pointed to Ender.  
"It wasn't my idea to come here in the first place, but okay," Ender muttered.

"Hey, I think it's time to go, they're starting to search the woods," Peach pointed out.

"Good idea," Daisy said.

0-0-0-0-0

After booking it back to the campus, the group was severely out of breath, catching the eye of everyone.

"Hm? Are you three alright? And if I recall correctly, weren't there seven of you?" A little dog was planting flowers but noticed the group immediately as they walked into the campus.

"Have we met you yet?" Marth asked.

"Oh, right, I should introduce myself. I'm Isabelle, the assistant principal… and garden caretaker… and dorm maid… and a lot of other things," Isabelle said.

"Don't we have all of those?" Ender asked Link.

"Oh we do, I just need work to keep myself busy," the small dog answered sheepishly.

"Well, do you know where Master Hand's office is?" Peach asked.

"Yes, follow me!" The dog said cheerfully before turning to the school.

0-0-0-0-0

Three quick raps sounded from the door, alerting Master Hand and Shiffna.

"Well, looks like we need to cut this meeting short," Shiffna said while standing up.

"Wait, I have one last question… what is your big plan? You have to at least fill _me _in, if not both me and Palutena," Master Hand said. Shiffna smirked as he thought it over.

"Nah… you'll find out eventually… although it will be a long, winding road," Shiffna said before he snapped and opened a portal, stepping through to his domain.

"Uh, Master Hand? It's me, Isabelle," the small dog asked.

"Yes, yes, come in," came the muffled response from behind the thick door. Isabelle pushed the door open to a stressed Master Hand, although he attempted to smile when they came in.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked the group as they sheepishly shuffled in.

"Well, you see…" Ender started before he was interrupted by Marth.

"We went into town to investigate and due to an accident, the FBI caught Roy and Zelda," he stated quickly. The forced smile faded quickly from Master Hand's face and he sighed.  
"I should've seen something like this coming sooner or later," he said, standing up and turning around to look out the window that was behind his desk.

"Well, what do we do? We can't let them get carted off to D.C. or something," Peach said. Master Hand sighed.

"Well, this is your problem, so you have to figure it out. It'll ready you for the future, when you have to work in teams. I will say there is a police station in town, nearby the church. That's most likely where they're holding them, and you'll have to retrieve them from there," Master Hand said.

"Wait, you're a literal god Hand, why can't you take care of this?" Ender asked.

"Because it's your problem now," Master Hand said, before sitting back down and turning to face the window once more. "You can go now," he said. The group was ushered out by Isabelle and the door was closed on them.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Marth yelled at Ender.

"MY FAULT!? I THOUGHT MASTER HAND WOULD HELP!" Ender yelled back.

"Both of you stop it!" Daisy said.

"He started it," they both muttered.

"You two are childish," Peach muttered.

"And I'm gonna end it," Daisy said. "We're gonna hatch a plan to get those two back, got it?" She asked.

"Fine,"

"Yeah, let's do it," both boys answered reluctantly, reluctant to work with each other.

"Alright, first we need a plan," Daisy said.

"Which means recon," Peach said.

"Hm… I know two people who can maybe help us," Ender said.

"Well, let's grab 'em," Daisy said.

**And that'll be the end of this chapter, which is easily the longest. This is like 7k words long. I should also probably stop self-inserting myself; I'm making myself look like a main character. Eh, after what I have planned for me and the gang, I'll keep it to minor cameos. Speaking of minor cameos, that group chat section, where I and one other person, Knot Yu, showed up, is kind of something I forgot to tell you guys about at the beginning. A Discord server called the Super Smash Prose is up and running, and I and Knot are members. Knot is actually An Person Peepul, who you might know for writing Brotherhood of Smash: Origins, currently working on Brotherhood of Smash, and wrote the first chapter to Team Smash's Convoluted as Shit Fic. I… don't know why I had to go into detail with that. *ahem* Anyway, Super Smash Prose is a cul- ImeanDiscordserver, where you can screw around with other Smash writers and players, challenge people to Smash games (or really anything Nintendo related), and even spread publicity for your fic (this is the perfect sales pitch). The code to the server is gDK48ua. Alright, see you all there (please come we surpassed 69 we have to reach 420 now).**


	6. The Coming Storm (Not Really)

**Hi… alright, I don't have much to say. Um, sorry this took so long to get out, other things came along, stock up and stay safe from Coronavirus, good luck guys, hopefully we can make it to May. Enjoy.**

The Coming Storm

Ender and the others moved swiftly towards the dorms, Ender leading the way.

"Okay, so, explain again who you think can help us?" Marth asked.

"Okay, so there are two people, but only one of them might agree. Honestly, it's a fifty-fifty chance," Ender replied.

"Wait, is it those Emo kids?" Daisy asks.

"Technically only one of them's Emo. The other is more like Tsukuyomi," Ender said.

"Uh, who's Tsukuyomi?" Peach asked.

"Hm? Oh, he's a character in an anime. I watched a bit of it with my little brother one time," Ender replied.

"Oh, you have a little brother?" Peach asked.

"Okay, is now really the time for questions and answers?" Ender asked. Peach shrugged as they arrived at their destination. Opening the door with his palm, Ender and the rest of the group stepped inside.

"Oh, hey Ender, how was the walk?" Sora asked.

"Bad," Ender replied.

"How so?" Meta Knight asked.  
"Okay, to sum it up, Roy and Zelda got captured by the FBI, and Meta Knight, I need you or Dark Pit's help," Ender summed up, looking to both Dark Pit and MK.

"Wow, you are a delinquent. I was right," Dark Pit said proudly. Ender stared at him a moment.

"Shut up, you smoke weed," he replied. Shaking his head, Ender looked back at Meta Knight.

"Listen, I don't want to work with Dark Pit, think you can help us?" Ender asked.

"Apologies, but I don't think I can help you. I have not grown accustomed to my flight, and I believe I wouldn't be able to help gather information if that's what you need from me," Meta Knight said. Ender got a look on his face that just screamed 'processing' before he snapped back to reality.

"Well damn. That puts a damper on things," Ender said, placing his hand on his chin in thought.

"Maybe there's a teacher who can help us?" Marth asked.

"Maybe," Ender said. After a moment of contemplation, Ender spun around on his heel. "Alright, let's see if we can go find a teacher," Ender said, leading the way out of the room.

0-0-0-0-0

"I don't like this place," Marth said.

"What's wrong with it?" Ender asked.

"It just… irks me," Marth replied.

"Well… you're weird," Ender walked into the "firing range" with Daisy, Link, and Peach right behind him. Marth walked in and jumped as soon as he heard a gunshot. Tentatively, Marth continued to walk. From one of the firing booths, a short woman with red hair and sunglasses and an F.B.I hat walked over to the group.

"Can I help you four?" She asked.

"Yup! A lot of teachers told us to go here for hostage situations," Ender said. Her mouth dropped a little bit in a questioning matter, but she shrugged.

"Alright, we can help you. Have you already tried diplomacy," the woman asked as she beckoned them to come with her.  
"No. We don't particularly want to be captured either," Ender said.

"Well, we need to first try diplomacy and I'm assuming that some students accidentally lost control of their powers?" she cast an inquisitive gaze over her shoulder at the five and they nodded.

"Okay then, this will be easy. By the way, my name is Ash," the woman, Ash said, as they drew closer to their destination, which looked like an office out of an old detective movie. Stapled in words exactly like those found in an old detective movie, were the words, Dr. Harishva "Harry" Pandey, Director of Rainbow.

"You guys are called Rainbow?" Ender asked.

"… Yes," Ash admitted before knocking on the door. Ender snickered, wondering why a multinational counter-terrorism Task Force was named 'Rainbow'. "Listen kid, it's just a name, everybody here could kill you without a second thought," Ash snapped.

"Woah, okay, sorry," Ender apologized. Peach, Daisy, Link, and Marth all took a tentative step back away from the stressed woman.

"No, no, I'm sorry, just stressed," Ash said before knocking on the door.

"Come in, come in!" Answered a vaguely Indian sounding voice from behind it. Ash opened the door and stepped inside the lavish office. There was a multi-colored Persian rug decorating the floor and a large oak desk near the back wall. Behind the desk was a window letting in bunches of sunlight. A large leather chair was seated behind it. Bookshelves lined the wall, filled with all genres of books, both fiction and nonfiction. Sitting in the leather chair writing in a journal, a man of Indian descent, looking to be in his early-mid-twenties sat. His hair was curled on the top and he had thick wire-framed glasses on. He wore a simple dirty white t-shirt with yellow Hawaiian flowers printed on it. He had a black beard and had blue jeans and skater shoes on. He had a simple black wristwatch on as well. He looked up and stood when the group entered.

"This is Six-" Ash began to introduce him.

"Harry. Please Ash, its Harry. Pleasure to meet you five," Harry held out his hand to the group, which made Ender slightly flinch, and each shook his hand in turn. "Pleasure to meet you all. So, what brings you here?" Harry asked.  
"Well, ah, we went out exploring, and one of the people in our group accidentally used some magic and got her and one other person captured by the F.B.I." Ender sort of cringed, but Harry simply shrugged.

"Okay. We just need to show them some identification, make a show of warning you six, and then you're good to go. Although you will have to pay for whatever you broke," Harry said.

"Yeah that's fair," Marth said.

"Honestly, that was simpler than I thought," Daisy said.

"Well, it's as simple as that," Harry said. "Now, come on, let's go help your friends," Harry pulled on a jacket and walked out the door.

0-0-0-0-0

The black SUV pulled up in front of the police station and Harry walked inside, followed by Ash, Ender, Link, and Daisy. Peach and Marth stayed in the car. Opening the door, Harry and the others were met with the sight of multiple FBI agents roaming the police station. Calmly, he walked up to the front desk, where an FBI agent had taken over for the moment.

"Uh, hello," Harry said.

"…Can I help you?" The agent asked, casting an inquisitive glare over the group.

"Yeah, uh, we're here to take the two students you have in your custody back to the high school," Harry said.

"Yeah… not gonna happen, sorry sir," the agent said, turning back to his work.

"Yeah, um, no, we're taking them back," pulling a badge out of his pocket, Harry showed it to the FBI agent.

"Dr. Harishva "Harry" Pandey? You look legit, but… what's this Rainbow crap? Never heard of 'em," the agent looked back at Harry like he was crazy.

"That's because it's classified," Harry said.

"… I can give you five minutes, if you get off my case," the agent sighed.

"Thank you. Which door?" Harry asked, eyes fluttering to the several doors.

"That one, back to my left," the agent jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"Thank you," Harry said, leading the group back into the holding rooms. Checking all the rooms, Harry finally came to the last one and knocked and entered. A silence perpetrated the room with Harry and the group's entering.

"Can I ask who you all are?" Said a man in a crisp three piece suit. His hair was separated into threes but came together in a ponytail at the back. He also had a mustache that barely reached his mouth. Four other agents were in the room, all holding ice packs to various parts of their bodies. Their gazes all hardened into glares when they caught sight of Ender.

"You're screwed," Daisy whispered to him.

"Can it," Ender snapped back.

"My name is Dr. Harishva, but you can call me Harry. I'm here to take these two back to the high school," Harry indicated Zelda and Roy, both handcuffed.

"Not gonna happen," the agent said.

"Oh I think it will happen Agent…?" Harry questioningly trailed off.

"Powers. Agent Powers," Powers replied.

"Well, Agent Powers, I believe it will happen, because these students had nothing to do with destroying… whatever they destroyed. It was probably a freak phenomenon," Harry said.

"See Dr. that's where you're wrong. I myself and this town have seen far too many… for lack of a better term, _weird things, _to call that a freak phenomenon. It was magic," Powers shot back. "In addition, that kid right there beat up four of my agents. No thirteen years old could destroy four of my agents in a 1v4," Powers said, pointing at Ender. Of course, he cringed as Harry and Ash's gazes fell on him.

"You just made this a whole lot harder," Ash muttered as she face palmed.

"Alright, how about we work out a de-"

"No, no deals. All these kids are being detained and taken to Washington, and we're going to investigate that new development, which I'm assuming is this school of yours, and anything we find suspicious, we detain, and I suppose we're going to have to build a lot more detaining centers," Powers said, cutting off Harry.

"Alright, how about this. I tell you everything I can about the new school without getting fired, you let the kids off with a warning and some punishments, like, I don't know, paying for whatever they broke and community service, and then let them get back to their academics," Harry proposed.

"…You're not gonna give up, are you?" Powers asked. Harry shook his head.

"Fine. But anything like this happens again, your whole little school gets shut down, and I don't care if there's some cosmic reason for it being there, it's getting shut down. The kids all get a week of community service," Then he pointed at Ender. "Except for him. He gets three weeks for attacking Federal Agents," Powers said.

"Yeah, that's fair," Ender shrugged.

"Good, now can we have the students?" Harry said.

"… Yes. Take off their handcuffs, they're free to go," Powers said. One of the agents begrudgingly removed the handcuffs from Zelda and Roy.

"Thank you," Zelda said as she rubbed her wrists. Link looked down at her wrists. Zelda merely smiled and nodded.

"Alright then. You're punishments will begin tomorrow, got it?" Harry asked the groups. A consecutive 'yes' sounded and Agent Powers nodded.

"Remember, if it happens again, we're investigating the entire school," he said.

"We know," Harry said as he ushered the group out the door.

0-0-0-0-0

Back in the car, and awkward silence permeated the air. Finally, Harry broke it.

"So, Ender, you know that was a bad thing to do, right?" He asked.

"Why are you scolding me like a child?" Ender responded.

"Because you should've known better than to attack four FBI agents," Harry said.

"What was I supposed to do, let Daisy get captured too?" Ender asked.

"That's true, he did kinda save my butt," Daisy responded.

"Now you don't curse," Peach said.  
"I can if you want me to," Daisy shot back.

"Please don't," Peach put a hand up in front of Daisy's face and turned away.

"Either way, you shouldn't have done that," Harry continued to scold Ender.

"Harry, give the kid a break, he protected a friend and prevented more kids captured and he has three weeks of community service now, he has more than enough punishment," Ash said.

"I know, I know, just sayin'," Harry said. The rest of the drive was silent until they pulled back into the NAGP parking garage.

"Alright, you all head up to your dorms. It's almost lights out," Harry said, stopping the car and getting out.

0-0-0-0-0

The door opened with a _click _and Ender walked in. Dark Pit, Meta Knight, and Sora sat on the floor playing Monopoly.

"So, did you get Zelda and Roy back?" Sora asked as Ender went and flopped on his bed.

"Yup," Ender said as he rolled over.

"Then why do you sound so depressed?" Dark Pit asked.

"Cause I have three weeks of community service for beating the heck out of four FBI Agents, _and _still have to chip in for the shop window," Ender said.

"Oof, sucks to be you," Dark Pit chuckled before turning back to roll.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, I'm going to bed," Ender said before pulling his blanket over him and closing his eyes.

**So, there's my newest chapter. I really honestly don't have much to say here, just that I hope everyone is safe, I hope everyone enjoyed, and I hope everyone will give me pointers on my writing. Goodbye!**


End file.
